1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a guided missile, and, more particularly, to determining a position of an attitude control motor on a guided missile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attitude control motors are typically installed in various positions on a guided missile to adjust the attitude of the guided missile in flight. For example, a plurality of attitude control motors may be deployed at a plurality of locations on the guided missile. The attitude control motors may be used to change the heading of the guided missile so that the guided missile travels in a desired direction. In one embodiment, the attitude control motors may include an explosive device, such as a pyrotechnic squib, to provide a desired impulse to the guided missile. Alternatively, the attitude control motors may include an actuator that may be used to change the orientation of a flight control surface.
One or more buses may be used to transmit signals between a controller and the attitude control motor. For example, the heading of the guided missile may be changed by selecting one of the attitude control motors deployed on the guided missile and transmitting a control signal to activate the selected one of the attitude control motors. The control signal includes an address signal, which indicates the address of the selected attitude control motor, so that only the selected attitude control motor will activate in response to the control signal.
The attitude control motors have their addresses programmed prior to being installed on the guided missile. However, the attitude control motors may be installed in the wrong location or be programmed with the wrong address. Errors such as these may not be visibly or electronically detectable. Therefore, it may not be possible to determine that all of the attitude control motors have been installed in the correct location. An incorrectly installed motor and/or sensor may not operate in the desired manner. For example, if one or more attitude control motors are installed in the wrong location, or programmed with the wrong address, the attitude control motor may activate and steer the missile in a direction that is different from the desired direction.